Super Saiyajin Sheperd
by Ocean Black
Summary: What if a son of a sheperd was really a saiyajin? That's the backdrop of my first DBZ fic, it's a little corny. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Super Saiyajin Shepherd  
Chapter 1  
You can reach me at: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
Disclaimer: All DBZ characters belong to whoever owns them. Kigama, Yigio, and any other strange names belong to me, so please don't use them without asking, thanks.  
My name is Ocean Black and I wrote this story, it does mention the Dragonball Z characters, and it's linked to the DBZ universe. Thank you for considering reading it, enjoy.  
This is a story of a young shepherd boy named Kigama, listen, to his tale.  
  
  
"My name is Kigama, I am a Saiyajin; a Super Saiyajin actually. I didn't know that I was a Saiyajin at first but I found out soon enough as you will see."  
  
It was late at night and a brown haired middle-aged shepherd was watching over his sheep. Then, he heard a low wailing, a wailing of a child.  
"Huh? What's that?" The shepherd wondered.  
The shepherd left his flock for a brief second to check, he walked over to where the wailing was coming from; he saw a few boulders and a tail sticking out from behind one.  
"Oh my goodness! An animal is trying to eat a child!" The shepherd cried out.  
"I'll teach you."  
The Shepherd pulled out his trusty axe and with one quick swing, chopped off the tail.  
After he apparently scared the wild animal away, he walked into the circle of boulders and saw a naked, blue-haired baby boy lying in the center.  
"What are you doing over here you little rascal, do you want to come home with papa Yigio? I'm pretty lonely you know."  
The baby giggled at his suggestion, so Yigio decided to take him home.  
  
The next morning, Yigio had made the baby some clothes last night but he still couldn't come up with a name for the child.  
"Now what should I call you... Jikky! No, no, that won't do. How about Rehodin? No that isn't it either."  
After a moment of thinking, Yigio snapped his fingers and said:  
"I've got it! What do you think of the name, Kigama?"  
The boy smiled at his adopted father.  
"Okay then Kigama it is!"  
Yigio picked up his newfound son and said:  
"We're going to be very happy, you and I. Aren't we Kigama?"  
  
Five years later...  
  
Kigama! Kigama I need your help please!"  
"Coming pops!" The little blue-haired five year old yelled from inside the house.  
Kigama finished his breakfast and ran outside to help his father.  
"Yes pops?"  
"Kigama, I'm going to try to start the sky car and I need you to look under it to see if the anti-gravity turbines are moving," said his father.  
"Okay pops."  
Yigio hopped into the sky car and started the engine.  
"Are they moving, Kigama?" Yigio asked.  
"Just a second pops!" Kigama replied.  
Kigama got on his hands and knees and said to himself:  
"The sky car is too low, I can't see the turbines."  
Then, Kigama lifted the sky car with one hand.  
"There, that's better," said the super human child.  
"Never mind Kigama, it's working now."  
"What do you mean pops? The turbines aren't moving," He stated.  
"What? Let me take a look at this."  
Yigio hopped out of the sky car and saw his son lifting it easily.  
"Oh... oh my goodness," Yigio said with a look of surprise on his face.  
"What's wrong pops?" asked Kigama as he put the car down  
"N-nothing. Son, take a look at the t-turbines again."  
"Yes sir," Kigama said as he lifted it up once again.  
"Oh my, Kigama how long have you known that you had this great strength?"  
"About a year," answered Kigama.  
Yigio could say nothing; all he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Later that night, Yigio was searching through some books and newspaper clippings about aliens; he found a lot of them that were about a race of aliens called Saiyajins. He read about how they had enormous powers at birth and that they were all born with tails, he also read that if they had a tail they would turn into a giant ape upon looking at the full moon. Exhausted from his long search, Yigio sat down and turned on the TV. On the news there was a particular report that caught his eye, it was about a Saiyajin named Goku that started a family on the Earth and had won the Tenkaichi Boudakai.  
"If my assumptions are correct, then that wasn't an animal's tail I cut off, it was Kigama's. I'd better wait until he's older to tell him this." Yigio said as he drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter, but what will happen in the next chapter? Will Yigio tell Kigama about what he really is? Or will he just let Kigama live the rest of his life thinking he's an Earthling? Find out in the next chapter of Super Saiyajin Shepherd 


	2. Chapter 2

Super Saiyajin Shepherd  
Chapter 2  
You can reach me at: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
Hi, it's me Ocean Black, again. Are you ready for the next chapter of Super Saiyajin Shepherd?  
If you are, then keep reading. This one takes place ten years after the first chapter, so I'd recommend reading that one first. Well, enjoy the story!  
  
"Hello, nice seeing you again, you remember me don't you? I'm Kigama, a lot happened to me during the time you're going to be hearing about soon, I found out about some of my abilities, but I will let you find out all about that by yourself."  
  
Inside a small wooden house, out in the country, Yigio and his adopted son were eating dinner.  
"Kigama," Yigio said to his dark blue-haired son.  
"Yes dad?"  
"I think you should watch the flock this night," Kigama's father said.  
"Me? Are you serious?" Kigama asked in amazement.  
"Yes, yes I am serious. You're fifteen years old now, I think you're old enough now to take some more responsibility."  
"But dad! I've never done anything like this before! What if something happens?"  
"Don't worry, a few wolves shouldn't be a problem for you," his father chuckled.  
"It's not the wolves I'm worried about, what if I mess up somehow and ruin everything for you?" Asked Kigama with a strain of worry in his voice.  
"Don't worry about that my son, I'm sure you'll do fine. I trust you."  
And with that, Yigio got up from the dinner table and handed his son, an axe and a cloak.  
Kigama put on the cloak and stuffed the axe in the side of his belt.  
"I will do my best father," he said.  
"I know you will my Kigama, take care of yourself."  
"I will father," Kigama said as he opened the door and walked outside in the direction of the flock.  
  
Kigama was sitting on a stone watching the flock, bored and weary, he drifted off into a sound sleep.  
"What about this one sire?" a foot soldier asked about a blue haired baby to someone with tall, brown spiky hair and a small beard.  
"That one will go to the planet Rytok, put him in a capsule immediately," the important man said.  
"Yes sire," said the foot soldier with a salute.  
After the soldier left, a small child of about six years old walked up to the bearded man.  
"A wise choice father. Yigami, with his high power level will be able to take out that planet in no time. Soon all the planets in the universe will be conquered by the Saiyajins!"  
Then, Kigama saw a space pod with a small baby inside, the spaceship came tumbling down to Earth, and a big explosion followed. And then there was what sounded like the howling of a wolf pack.  
"The flock!" Thought Kigama as he awoke from his dream.  
Kigama looked around at all of the carnage, half of the flock was already killed, and all because he had fallen to sleep.  
"No!!!" Kigama yelled with rage.  
Kigama got so angry that his once blue hair turned blond, his eyes turned green, and a brilliant, golden aura surrounded him. Forgetting about his axe, Kigama flew up into the air and shot beams at all the wolves. Once the pack was dead, Kigama landed back on the ground and the golden aura disappeared.  
  
"I wonder how Kigama is doing with the flock?" Yigio wondered as he went to go check up on his son.  
When Yigio got to the flock, he saw a strange boy with spiky blond hair.  
"Hey you! What are you doing here and where's my son?" Yigio asked as he ran up to the strange boy.  
Then the boy turned around and Yigio saw that it was Kigama.  
"Son! What happened to you!"  
"I'm sorry about the sheep, father," Kigama, said.  
"Never mind about that son! We need to get back to the house," Yigio said as he grabbed his son's hand.  
  
Later at the house, Yigio and his son were talking; Kigama's hair was still blond and spiky.  
  
"Dad, what's wrong with me?" Asked Kigama.  
"Kigama, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Yes pops?"  
Yigio smiled, Kigama hadn't called him pops for ten years.  
"Kigama, I'm not your real father."  
"What do you mean dad?" Kigama asked with a look of worry on his face.  
"In fact, you're not even human," Yigio frowned.  
"But how do you know this?"  
"Well, fifteen years ago, I was watching my flock when I heard a baby crying, so I went to investigate. I saw a tail behind some boulders, I cut it off thinking it belonged to some wild animal, but it didn't, that tail was yours son," Yigio explained.  
"What! People don't have tails!" Kigama said in surprise.  
"I know. Kigama, you're a Saiyajin. Please forgive me for not telling you for all these years."  
"I forgive you da- I mean Mr. Yigio. But what's a Saiyajin?"  
"Saiyajins are aliens that look human but have a tail, they also have enormous powers."  
"Oh. Mr. Yigio?"  
"Yes Kigama?" Yigio asked.  
"Do you think I'll ever find out who my real father is?" The teenage Super Saiyajin asked.  
"I don't know, but I do know about someone who might be able to help find out more about your father and yourself."  
"Who?" Asked Kigama.  
"He calls himself the Great Sayaman, he helps out people in need and he's also a Saiyajin hybrid."  
"How will I find him?"  
"He usually hangs out in Satan City. You don't have to go look for him tonight, you can stay here as long as you want," Yigio said.  
"Thank you Mr. Yigio."  
  
Then the next morning, Kigama woke up and stroked his fingers through his hair, it was smooth and blue like it usually was. Kigama got out of bed; he grabbed his travel pack, which he had packed last night. He was about to open the door and leave when Mr. Yigio called him to the breakfast table where he was sitting.  
"Kigama, what's the rush? Sit down and have breakfast with me."  
"Thank you Mr. Yigio, but I don't want to be anymore of a burden to you," Kigama replied.  
"Don't worry, I'll enjoy it. I've always wanted a son of my own, that's why I took you in as my own."  
Kigama sat down and said:  
"I never knew that. If I ever had the chance, I would get you a son Mr. Yigio."  
"I know you would Kigama, but don't worry about that. There is one thing that you could do for me though..." Mr. Yigio started to say.  
"What's that?" Kigama asked.  
"Come visit me sometimes if you can, okay Kigama?"  
Kigama finished up the rest of his breakfast and pushed his plate to the side.  
"Of course, whenever I have the chance. Oh, and thank you for the breakfast Mr. Yigio, but I need to go now," Kigama said as he got up from the table.  
"You're welcome, bye Kigama."  
"Bye Mr. Yigio."  
Then, Kigama headed out the door and flew into the air, on his way to find the Great Sayaman.  
  
Well, what did you think? How will Kigama find the Great Sayaman? And if he does, will the Great Sayaman know about his father? Read the next chapter to find out what happens to this Super Saiyajin Shepherd. 


	3. Chapter 3

Super Saiyajin Shepherd  
Chapter 3  
You can reach me at: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
Hi this is Ocean Black, From now on I'm going to stop talking; my voice is getting hoarse, I'll let Kigama do the talking now.  
  
"Well, It sure was surprising what Mr. Yigio told me, who would've thought that I wasn't human! Well I'd better hurry up if I'm going to find the Great Sayaman, listen and you'll see if I fail or succeed."  
  
It was taking a while for Kigama to reach Satan City, so he tried to think of how he could go any faster.  
"There must be some way I could speed things up a bit. Hmm, when my hair was blond I felt so energized, like I could do anything, maybe if I turn my hair blond again I could go faster."  
So Kigama landed on the ground and concentrated. Then, his hair turned blond once again.  
"This should do the trick," Kigama said.  
Kigama took to the air again; he was now going three times the speed he was going before.  
"This is fantastic! I should reach Satan City in no time!"  
  
A few minutes later, Kigama had reached Satan City; he stopped and asked some people if they had heard of the Great Sayaman, they said they had.  
"Good, now were getting somewhere. Do you know where he is?" Kigama asked.  
"No, I'm sorry we don't," they replied.  
"Thank you for your help anyway."  
Kigama went around the city asking people the same question, but nobody seemed to know where he was.  
"This is just great, how am I supposed to find him," he said scratching his head.  
Suddenly, someone wearing a red cape and sunglasses flew overhead.  
"Look! It's the Great Sayaman!" Someone in the crowd said.  
"That's the Great Sayaman?" Kigama thought to himself.  
Kigama flew up into the air and caught up to him.  
"Sayaman!" Kigama yelled out.  
The Great Sayaman stopped and turned around. He was surprised to see a young Super Saiyajin behind him.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"I've been looking for you for a long time."  
"Wait a second, not here there are to many people around. Let's go to a less populated spot," the Great Sayaman suggested.  
"Whatever you say," Kigama replied, wondering why Sayaman was acting so strange.  
Kigama followed the Great Sayaman to a sparse, rocky countryside.  
After they had landed, the Great Sayaman threw off the extra articles to his outfit, turned into a Super Saiyajin, and got into a fighting stance and said:  
"Okay, let's finish this!"  
Just as Kigama was going to ask him how he could turn his hair blond also, the Great Sayaman charged at the other Super Saiyajin.  
Surprised, Kigama jumped out of the way and yelled:  
"I thought you helped people in need! Not tried to fight with them!"  
Gohan powered down and asked:  
"You need help? I thought you wanted to fight?"  
No, I don't want to fight. I want to find out about my father and about myself," Kigama replied.  
"Why didn't you say so? We'll talk about this back at Capsule Corp."  
"Okay," Kigama said as he powered down also.  
  
Gohan and Kigama arrived at Capsule Corp. and pressed the intercom button.  
"Who is it?" A feminine voice asked.  
"Bulma, it's me Gohan, I just brought someone over who wanted to ask me a few questions, I thought in case we needed your help we could come here," Gohan replied.  
"Sure, come in," Bulma said over the intercom as the door opened.  
As Gohan and Kigama walked in, they saw Bulma by the door and she asked:  
"So who's your friend Gohan?"  
"Well he hasn't told me his name yet, I completely forgot about that."  
"My name's Kigama, it's nice to meet you," Kigama introduced himself.  
"How polite and your handsome too, I bet you have all the girls going after you," Bulma winked at him.  
"Well, not really, I sorta lived in the country," Kigama blushed.  
"Well you'll have to tell me about that later. You and Gohan can sit in the next room to talk to each other."  
"Thank you," he said.  
"Don't mention it, now if you don't mind I need to check up on my son."  
After Bulma left and Gohan and Kigama had made themselves comfortable, Kigama asked:  
"Who was that Gohan?"  
"Oh, that was a friend of me and my dad, her name is Bulma, she's really smart and she does a lot of research; so if there's anybody on this planet that's going to be able to really help you it's going to be her."  
"Oh."  
"Now what was it you were going to ask me?" Gohan asked.  
Before Kigama could begin asking Gohan about his father though, Vegeta walked in.  
"Hi Vegeta," Gohan said.  
But Vegeta didn't answer Gohan; he just stared at the blue-haired teenager and asked:  
"Yigami? Yigami what are you doing here?"  
"Who's Yigami?" Kigama asked.  
"You got me," Gohan replied.  
"You are," Vegeta pointed at Kigama.  
"What are you doing on Earth? You were supposed to go to the planet Rytok! My father sent you there himself!" Vegeta shouted.  
"Your father? Who is your father?" Asked Kigama.  
"My father was king of the planet Vegeta," Vegeta replied.  
"What's the planet Vegeta?"  
"It was the home planet of The Saiyajin race," Vegeta said as he left the room.  
"Then I am a Saiyajin! Now I'm getting somewhere!" Kigama said in excitement.  
"Now what was it you wanted to ask me, Kigama?" Gohan asked.  
"Don't call me Kigama, call me by my real name," said Yigami.  
"Okay then, what did you want to know, Yigami?"  
"Do you know anything about my father?" Yigami asked.  
"No, I'm sorry I don't."  
"Oh, okay. Well what can you tell me about myself?"  
"Like what?" Asked Gohan.  
"Like, why can I turn my hair blond, and why can you do it also?"  
"Okay, I can answer that one. When a Saiyajin gets angry and is at a certain power level, they can turn into a Super Saiyajin, it's a lot stronger level than a normal Saiyajin and only a few people have been able to reach it," Gohan explained.  
"Can I ask you a question Yigami?"  
"Sure, what did you want to know?" Yigami asked Gohan.  
"If you're a Saiyajin, what happened to your tail?"  
"Well, when I was a baby, Mr. Yigio, he's the one who adopted me, he saw my tail sticking out from some boulders and he thought it was a wild animal's tail so he cut it off," Yigami said.  
"Oh. Now was there anything else you wanted to know about yourself?"  
"Yeah, are Saiyajins usually aggressive?"  
"Why do you ask that?"  
"Because, when I was asking people where you were and they didn't know, I was thinking of how much I would enjoy seeing them die by my hands," Yigami explained.  
"Yes, Saiyajins are aggressive but please don't go blowing people up on Earth, okay?" Gohan pleaded.  
"Okay," Yigami replied.  
After their conversation, Bulma called to Gohan:  
"Gohan! Your dad's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!"  
"Okay," Gohan said as he ran to the phone.  
After a moment of talking on the phone, Gohan said:  
"I'll be right there," and hung up  
"Who was that Gohan? What did he say?" Yigami asked.  
"That was my dad, he says that a Saiyajin just landed on Earth and is terrorizing Pepper City."  
"Another Saiyajin!" Yigami said in surprise.  
  
Well, what did you think? Who is this other Saiyajin? And will Yigami ever find out about his father? Find out as Gohan, Vegeta, and Yigami go to help Goku in the next chapter of Super Saiyajin Shepherd 


	4. Chapter 4

Super Saiyajin Shepherd  
Chapter 4  
You can reach me at: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
Hi, Ocean Black again, I just wanted to tell you that Cell didn't kill Goku in this story in case you were wondering about it. Oh and by the way, this will probably be the longest chapter since I don't want to cut it at any of the fighting. Read on and enjoy!  
  
"Gohan, why do we have to stop this Saiyajin? Isn't he just like us?"  
"He's only like us because he's a Saiyajin, and the reason we have to stop him is because he's evil," Gohan replied.  
"Oh. Gohan? What did your dad say about him?" Asked Yigami.  
"Well, he said he can turn into a Super Saiyajin like us and he also said that he came down in a Saiyajin space pod. But don't worry, with all of us helping out my dad we should be able to beat him easily."  
"Okay," Yigami said.  
On their way to Pepper City, the Saiyajins saw all the destruction so they all powered up to Super Saiyajins. They also saw two Super Saiyajins, one was Goku and the one wearing black and green Saiyajin armor, they guessed, was the evil Saiyajin.  
"Hi dad," Gohan said as they all landed.  
"Hi Gohan. Who's your friend?"  
"Oh, this is-"  
"Yigami?" The evil Saiyajin said in surprise.  
"Hey! How do you know my name? Who are you?" Yigami asked.  
"I'll tell you who he is Yigami," Vegeta said.  
"That man's name is Hikuni, he's your father.  
"What!!! My father!!!"  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta is right my son, I am your father."  
"Well Gohan, I'm sorry. You're a nice person and all, but family comes before friends," Yigami said as he floated to his father's side.  
"A wise decision Yigami. Now we will rule the universe!" Hikuni yelled.  
"Not if I can help it!" Goku said as he threw a punch at Hikuni.  
But before Goku could hit Hikuni, Yigami grabbed his fist and punched him in the stomach. Then, seeing the perfect opportunity, Hikuni came up from behind Goku and hit him to the ground.  
"Dad!" Gohan cried out.  
"Sorry, Gohan no hard feelings!" Yigami said.  
"We make a great team, don't we son?" Hikuni asked.  
"Yeah dad," Yigami replied.  
Vegeta Then tried to shoot a beam at them, but Hikuni shot back his own, holding Vegeta's beam back.  
"Now son! Shoot him!"  
"Kuroi Raito Kosen!" Yigami yelled as he shot a black beam that seemed to suck the light out of the surrounding area.  
Yigami's beam hit Vegeta dead center, Vegeta tried to stay in Super Saiyajin form as the beam sucked away a huge amount of energy. But he couldn't, he just gave in and fell to the ground.  
"Good shot son," Hikuni said.  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he fired his signature beam at Hikuni.  
Hikuni turned around; the beam was coming really fast. He knew he couldn't get out of the way or stop it in time, so he covered his face with his arms and braced himself for the blast.  
"Dad!" Yigami cried out.  
The beam didn't hit Hikuni though. He saw his son move right in front of the beam to take the full force of the blast.  
"Yigami! No!" Hikuni yelled as his son fell to the ground.  
Down below on the ground, where Gohan was watching the battle, (he didn't want to hurt Yigami,) he saw his father shoot the Kamehameha and hit Yigami with it.  
"Dad! How could you?" Gohan asked as he flew up and caught the smoldering Yigami.  
"Well hey! How could I help it, he got in front of the beam!" Goku replied.  
"Whatever. I'm going to go get him a sensu bean."  
Gohan took off towards Korrin's place and then Hikuni said:  
"I'm not letting you kidnap my son!"  
"Hey! Leave him alone! He's only trying to help!" Goku yelled.  
"Well help this!" Hikuni said as he kicked Goku in the face.  
But Goku retaliated with a spin kick of his own that sent Hikuni flying.  
Hikuni shook off the attack and came flying at Goku. Goku dodged him and punched him in the side of the face.  
  
Gohan flew up to Korrin's tower and said:  
"Korrin! I need a sensu bean! And quick!"  
"Are you sure you want to give him a sensu bean Gohan? I sense some evil ki coming from that kid," Korrin said.  
"Don't worry, he's more good than he is evil," Gohan replied as he put Yigami down.  
"Okay then, here you go," Korrin said as he handed Gohan a sensu bean.  
"Thank you Korrin, you're a life saver."  
"Don't mention it."  
Then, Gohan kneeled beside Yigami and said:  
"Here Yigami, take this, it will make you feel better,"  
Gohan then put the sensu bean in his friend's mouth, and Yigami was instantly rejuvenated.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku had grabbed Hikuni by the neck and was choking him and punching him in the face at the same time. Hikuni had felt Yigami's ki rising though, and he said telepathically to him:  
"I was glad I got to see you my son, it's been a long time, I just wish I didn't have to leave so soon. I'll miss you Yigami and I just want you to remember that I'll always love you."  
  
Back at Korrin's tower, Yigami got the mind message and he stood up and screamed:  
"FATHER!!!"  
Gohan watched in amazement as Yigami grew a tail and went Super Saiyajin 2!  
"What's wrong Yigami?" Gohan asked.  
But Yigami didn't answer, all of the sudden, a glowing blue light covered him so that Gohan couldn't make out his face. Then, when the blue light had disappeared, so had Yigami.  
"Yigami? Yigami where did you go?" Gohan asked in amazement.  
  
Goku was about to finish off Hikuni when out of nowhere, a small blue beam shot off half of the arm that was strangling the other Super Saiyajin. Goku was screaming in pain, Hikuni took the arm off his neck and looked over to where the beam came from. He saw Yigami but he looked stronger and he had a tail.  
"Here you go dad take this, it's called a sensu bean; it'll fix you right back up." Yigami said as he tossed a sensu bean to his dad.  
Hikuni caught it and said:  
"Son! You saved my life!"  
"Yes, I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. Ever!!!" Yigami emphasized his last word with a kick to Goku's chest.  
Goku had never felt so much pain or power in his life, he tried to shoot a couple of beams back at Yigami, but he just dodged them without even thinking.  
"How did he get so fast?" Goku wondered.  
Then, Gohan flew over to the battle and noticed how badly his dad was beaten up.  
"Dad! Your arm! It's-"  
"Yeah, I know Gohan, but I just don't know how to beat them."  
"What do you mean by them? Yigami's a good guy," Gohan said.  
"He was the one that did this to my arm."  
"Well that was only because you were attacking his father!" Gohan exclaimed.  
"Well then what should I do? Let them win!" Goku yelled.  
"I don't know!" Gohan yelled back.  
A beam shot right past Goku and Gohan, and they both turned to see a rejuvenated Hikuni.  
"You two can fight each other if you want, just stay out of my business," he said.  
"No way!" Goku replied.  
Yigami moved in front of his father and said:  
"No one is touching my father. If anyone does, they'll regret it."  
"Are you ready to show them what were made of son?" Hikuni asked.  
"Yes father," Yigami replied.  
"I'm sorry to do this Yigami, but it looks like I'll have to fight you," Gohan said.  
"No one is taking my father away from me!!!" Yigami yelled.  
"Who said anything abou-"  
Yigami didn't let Gohan finish; he punched him in the stomach and then in the face.  
Gohan tried to counterattack, but then Yigami disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. Gohan turned around just in time to see Yigami kick him in the face and send him flying to the ground.  
"Nice one son!" His father said.  
But Yigami wasn't listening. His eyes changed color to a blazing red and he started yelling and shooting up everything.  
"That's the way to do it! Kill! Kill! Kill!" Hikuni cheered.  
"No!!!" Goku yelled as he tried to stop Yigami.  
Goku punched Yigami in the face, but Yigami didn't even notice the punch; he went on blowing everything up. While Yigami was still on his blood rampage, some of the ki around him reached out and grabbed Goku and threw him to the ground. The force of the impact knocked out Goku.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" Goku heard Gohan calling his name.  
Then, Goku opened his eyes and saw Gohan leaning over him.  
"Good you're awake," Gohan said with a sigh of relief.  
"What happened Gohan? Are we at King Kai's planet?" Goku asked.  
"No, were still on Earth, or what's left of it. Yigami and his father left; I think Yigami might be gaining a little more control over himself, but he's still destroying everything, his father is helping him."  
"This doesn't look good, I don't know what we should do." Goku said.  
"I already have a plan. Vegeta doesn't like the idea but he does think that we need to stop them," Gohan said.  
"I thought you didn't want to kill Yigami?" his father asked.  
"We don't have to kill them, all we have to do is knock them out." Gohan replied.  
"Okay. So what was your plan?"  
"I was thinking that you and Vegeta could do the fusion dance and then I could put on one of the Potara earrings and Gogeta could put on the other one," Gohan explained.  
"You mean we would all fuse? Are you sure it would work?"  
"It should, according to theory."  
"Man, I hate to say this but I'm glad that Chi Chi had you do all of that studying!"  
"Yeah, I guess it finally paid off. But before we try out my idea, we'll have to get the dragonballs and wish back your arm first, and maybe we could wish back the people that they killed." Gohan said.  
"Good idea son," Goku said as he patted Gohan on the back.  
  
Then, after Gohan and Goku got all of the dragonballs and made their wishes, they got to Kami's Lookout and Vegeta said:  
"It took you two long enough, let's just get this over with."  
"Okay Vegeta," Goku said.  
"FUSION!" They both said in unison as they touched their fingers together.  
The two Saiyajins were not there anymore, instead there stood one Saiyajin. Gogeta.  
"Okay, now put this earring on your right ear," Gohan said to Gogeta.  
Gogeta did as Gohan said and Gohan put an earring on his left ear and they both fused into a tall warrior with short, spiky black hair and wearing red and black Saiyajin armor, Vegekan.  
"Now, I have a battle to fight," Vegekan said.  
  
Sorry to end it right here, but it's getting a little long and I need to break it up to save space. But what do you think so far? Why has Yigami turned evil? And will Vegekan be able to stop Yigami and his father? Find out in the next chapter of Super Saiyajin Shepherd! 


	5. Chapter 5

Super Saiyajin Shepherd  
Chapter 5  
You can reach me at: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
"Hi, I know I said I was going to stop talking for a while, but Yigami got kind of busy and now he's freaking out; take a look and see what I mean.  
  
"They're going to hurt my father, huh? Well then they're all going to die! Die! Die! Die! Kill them all!"  
  
See what I mean? You want to see what happens with Vegekan, right? Well then I'll shut up now.  
  
It was night when Vegekan reached Nickel city, the place that Yigami and his father were supposed to be attacking now. Vegekan reached the city and saw the fires from the destruction Yigami caused. Vegekan flew over to Yigami and said in Gohan's voice:  
"Yigami, this is Gohan, I don't want to hurt your father, and I just want to help you. We need to talk."  
"Gohan?"  
"Don't listen to him son! It's a trick!" Hikuni yelled.  
"Don't worry dad, we can trust him," Yigami replied.  
"You look different, what happened to you Gohan?" Asked Yigami.  
"Never mind about that, we need to talk."  
Then, Yigami noticed the moon behind Vegekan.  
"Hey, a full moon," he said.  
"Oh no!" Vegekan yelled as he turned around towards the moon.  
"Good idea son," Hikuni said as he looked at the moon also.  
Yigami started changing, so did his father. Golden fur was growing all over their bodies, their teeth sharpened, and their mouths grew into a muzzle, they became Golden Oozarus.  
Yigami didn't have control over himself like his father did, so he started shooting mouth beams in all directions.  
"That's it son, destroy him! Show him what happens when he messes with true Saiyajins" Hikuni said.  
Vegekan tried to stop Yigami by cutting off his tail, but Hikuni grabbed him before he could.  
"Theirs no way you're stopping us!" Hikuni said as he started squeezing Vegekan.  
Then, Vegekan turned Super Saiyajin 2 and broke free.  
"Oh yeah?" He said.  
"Wait, we can't kill them! We need to cut off their tails!" Vegekan said.  
"Oh, all right," Vegekan, replied.  
"Oh no you don't!" Hikuni yelled.  
Hikuni then brought his fist smashing down on Vegekan. It stunned him, but he flew back up, still in fighting condition.  
Before Vegekan made another attempt to cut off their tails, Goten came flying over to Nickel City.  
"Gohan!" He called.  
As he came over to the thrice-fused warrior, he noticed it wasn't Gohan.  
"Hey! You're not Gohan! But I can sense Gohan's ki coming from you. Who are you?" Goten asked.  
"Look out behind you Goten!" Vegekan warned as Yigami reached out to grab Goten.  
But it was to late. Yigami caught him, and threw him in his mouth and ate him.  
"GOTEN!!!" Vegekan screamed.  
Hikuni started laughing and Vegekan turned Super Saiyajin 3 to beat him up.  
Hikuni started shooting mouth beams. Vegekan dodged them and was about to attack, then he stopped and remembered that he didn't want to kill them.  
Hikuni, taking advantage of the opportunity, punched Vegekan and sent him flying.  
Vegekan hit the pavement and said:  
"This isn't working."  
He then removed both earrings; and after Gohan was out of the fusion, Gogeta defused also.  
"Vegeta, you cut off their tails while my dad and I distract them," Gohan ordered.  
"We should just kill them and get this over with," Vegeta said.  
"You're going to do as I say! Now!"  
"Alright, alright," Vegeta replied.  
Gohan then flew over and distracted Hikuni as Vegeta cut off his tail.  
"One down, one to go," Gohan said as Hikuni changed to his normal self.  
But as Goku was distracting Yigami, Vegeta was powering up a blast that would easily kill the Golden Oozaru.  
"Vegeta!"  
Gohan turned Super Saiyajin 2 and flew over and squeezed Vegeta's arm.  
"I said we weren't going to kill them!"  
"Okay, okay! I won't do it again!" Vegeta yelled in pain.  
"That's much better. Dad! Cut off Yigami's tail!" Gohan yelled.  
"Right!" Goku replied.  
Goku used a destructo disk and cut off Yigami's tail. After they had taken care of the Golden Oozarus, Gohan covered up Yigami and they brought them both back to Capsule Corp.  
  
A little while later, Yigami awoke as Gohan walked in.  
"Hey, I see that you're awake," Gohan said.  
"Gohan! I am so sorry!" Yigami apologized.  
"We'll talk about it after you get this on," Gohan said as he tossed Yigami some black and green Saiyajin armor.  
"Wow! This is just like my dad's!" Yigami explained.  
"Yeah, Bulma made it. Put it on and we'll talk."  
Gohan walked out of the room and Yigami, after changing into his Saiyajin armor, came out also.  
"Gohan please forgive me. I don't know what came over me; I was just trying to protect my father, I mean, I had never really met my father before and I just didn't want to lose him after I found him," Yigami explained.  
"I understand; it's okay. By the way, we're about to summon Shenron and make a wish, wanna come?" Gohan asked.  
"Sure, but who's Shenron?" Asked Yigami.  
"Shenron is the Eternal Dragon. If you collect all seven of the dragonballs, he will come forth to grant you two wishes."  
"Oh. What are you going to wish for?"  
"Well we don't have a second wish, but we were going to wish back my little brother."  
"Why would you need to wish him back?"  
"You don't remember?" Gohan asked.  
"No," Yigami replied.  
"You ate him!"  
"I did? I'm sorry Gohan," Yigami said.  
"Forget about it, let's go."  
"Okay."  
On their way, they met Goku in the hallway.  
"Are you ready Gohan?" Goku asked.  
"Yeah dad," Gohan replied.  
"I'm sorry for blowing off your arm Goku-san. I shall kill 250 Earthlings for you and bring them here to make up for it," Yigami offered.  
"No, no. I'll tell you what, you can make it up to me by leaving Earth and its people alone, okay?" Goku asked.  
"Okay, it's a deal," Yigami, said as he shook hands with Goku.  
  
Then, after they had summoned Shenron and wished back Goten, Gohan asked Yigami if he had a wish that he wanted to make.  
"Yeah, can you ask him to make my dad and I new tails?"  
"Okay," Gohan replied.  
Gohan told Shenron Yigami's wish and after it had been granted and the dragonballs had scattered over the earth, Yigami asked Gohan:  
"Gohan can we gather up the dragonballs again?"  
"No, we have to wait a year before we can use them again. But there is another planet called New Namek that has dragonballs, we could go there," said Gohan.  
"Okay, but do you guys know any teleportation moves that you could teach me?"  
"Well my dad knows the Instant Transmission. It's sort of like teleportation, you could ask him," Gohan suggested.  
"Thanks," Yigami said with gratitude.  
"Your welcome," Gohan replied  
  
Halfway to New Namek, Goku had just finished teaching Yigami the Instant Transmission.  
"This is great! Now I can go back to Planet Vegeta!"  
"No you can't," Goku said.  
"Why not? Can't the Instant Transmission do those sort of things?" Yigami asked.  
"It can. But Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an evil alien named Freezer," Goku told Yigami.  
"What! I'm going to kill him!"  
"He's already been killed a long time ago, there's nothing you can do about it."  
"I guess that just gives me some more things to wish for," Yigami said.  
  
After they had gotten to New Namek, they gathered up the dragonballs, and got a Namekian interpreter.  
Yigami told the Namek to tell the dragon that he wants a fifteen-year-old son for Mr. Yigio.  
"It has been granted," the dragon said.  
Then, Yigami asked Gohan.  
"I'm going back to Earth for just a second Gohan. While I'm gone can you ask him to bring back Planet Vegeta and populate it with Saiyajins?"  
"Sure."  
  
"Kimi would you go out to the garden and pick some turnips?" Yigio asked.  
"Sure, dad," Kimi replied.  
After Kimi had gone outside, Yigami appeared inside the house.  
"Kigama? Kigama is that you?"  
"Yes it is Mr. Yigio. But call me Yigami, it's my real name."  
"Okay. You got your tail back Yigami?" Yigio asked.  
"Yes. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to my home planet and that I still will be able to visit because of a technique I've learned," Yigami said.  
"That's great. Oh and Yigami."  
"Yes Mr. Yigio?" Yigami asked.  
"Thank you for my new son, I named him Kimi," Yigio said.  
"You're welcome, but how did you know it was me?"  
"Well I just remembered what you said about getting me a son, and when Kimi appeared out of nowhere, I guessed that you had something to do with it," he explained.  
"Oh, well I need to get going now."  
"Wait, before you leave, I want you to meet him. He reminds me a lot of you. Kimi would you come here please!" Yigio yelled.  
"Coming dad!" Kimi yelled from outside.  
Kimi ran in and saw a blue-haired teenager with a tail wearing strange armor.  
"Who is that dad? Or what is it?" Kimi asked.  
"He's not an it, he's a person," Yigio corrected his new son.  
"But if he's a human, why does he have a tail?"  
"I never said he was human, he's a Saiyajin and a very good friend of mine. I wanted you to meet him before he left for his home planet."  
"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Mr...."  
"My name is Yigami," Yigami said.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Yigami, but how are you going to get to your home planet with out a spaceship?"  
"I don't need one. Watch," Yigami said as he pressed two fingers onto his forehead.  
"Bye Yigami," Yigio waved.  
All of the sudden, Yigami disappeared before their eyes.  
"Wow!" Kimi said.  
  
After Yigami appeared at New Namek, Gohan asked him:  
"So you and your dad are going to go to live on New Vegeta, huh?"  
"Yeah. I talked with my dad and we decided that we would go around conquering planets for the Saiyajins; but don't worry, he agreed to leave Earth alone," Yigami said to Gohan.  
"Why don't you just live on Earth?" Asked Gohan.  
"It would be too hard," Yigami replied.  
"What? Protecting people?"  
"No, trying to not kill too many. How do many do you kill a day Gohan? Ten, twenty?"  
"None," Gohan replied.  
"Wow! What willpower!"  
"Maybe you should go to New Vegeta," Gohan said.  
"Yeah, I agree."  
"Okay then. So for your last wish you want to be brought to New Vegeta, right?"  
"Right," Yigami answered.  
After the Namek had told the dragon the wish, the dragonballs scattered over New Namek.  
Yigami was smiling and waving at Gohan and he said:  
"Bye Gohan. Come visit us sometimes, okay?"  
"Okay," Gohan said.  
Gohan watched as Yigami and his father disappeared, leaving only Yigami's smile behind hanging in the air, then, that soon disappeared also.  
  
The End  
  
I'm sorry if this was really corny, but I thought it would be cool to make a Saiyajin who didn't deny what he really was, hopefully I haven't botched the delivery.  
I made this about a year ago, it was my first DBZ fic, in fact, it was my very first fic. I've mostly been writing OLS fics, so if by some bizzare chance you actually  
like this, tell me and I might write more DBZ fics, thanks. Oh, don't forget to review! . ) 


End file.
